Various fire-proof, heat-insulating or adiabatic materials are conventionally used in the construction of building. Some examples are stone, plaster board, asbestos and fiberglass. There are also many conventional treatments used for the existing buildings to make combustible materials fire-proof or fire-resistant.
However, installing or replacing these materials has many disadvantages. Replacement is often costly because of materials and labor and sometimes it requires a structural change or even destruction of some parts of the building. Treatments to make combustible materials fire-proof or fire-resistant are effective to an extent, but cannot make entire existing building interior noncombustible. Moreover, fire causes many of these treated materials to produce toxic gases, endangering human lives.